Now Is The Start
by Christine Mae
Summary: It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves. ― William Shakespeare - An A/U story base from the most favorite TV show, Beauty and the Beast.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny. Bound to happen. Beautiful and strong word, isn't it? But will it still be if my kind of destiny is… complicated?

What makes me say that?

Well, I never expected to have a family at this age. I am blessed with a one year old baby girl but not yet hitched. I am in a relationship with my girlfriend for 3 or 4 years, I think? She is a writer while I am an ER Doctor in New York General and has been a resident of the city that never sleeps since birth.

Life is good, I may say. I mean, I am proud and grateful for my job as a doctor. It is tough though especially I am in the Emergency Trauma Department. That being said, I am getting paid well enough to cover everything my family and I need. Sounds like a perfect life, right? So, why do I still feel like something else is missing? Or shall I say someone?

Please do not question my fidelity because I am happy with my girlfriend. It's just that... I don't know... I am kind of happier with someone else. Okay, go ahead and hate me. Yes, I think I am in love with her. Told ya, it's complicated. Tsk.

* * *

It is my fate to meet her, my destiny, at a charity event sponsored by the hospital. I am in charge with the guest list and invitations where doctors, professors, lawyers were some of the people who are invited. Guess what? She is not one of those who are mentioned above, nor found her name on the list.

Seems like it is our destiny to meet, don't you think?

So, how did it happen? Well, her father, who is a lawyer, cannot make it to the event and she is the one who came as a replacement.

See? D. E. S. T. I. N. Y.

So far, this is the best I can describe my complicated life. I am not sure how else to continue.

Oh, by the way, my name is Vincent Ryan Keller.


	2. Chapter 2

I miss her. A lot.

I know, I know, one night is not enough for me to feel this way or you can say that I am too old for this. Whatever. But can I consider that one night to be one of the best nights? Why? Let's just say that that one night has been a mixture of fun, friendship, getting-to-know-you, fear, chances and even foolishness. So, please read along to know why.

Let me tell you about her. She is a Law Graduate at UBC (University of British Columbia) and is a paralegal at McCarthy & Davis LLP in Vancouver, Canada. Why there when her father is here in New York? First, her mother moves to Canada after the divorce when she was eight. Second, Canada has better opportunities for paralegals. I cannot really explain how or why, but you can Google it up.

Although, acting is her first love and have been into it for maybe twelve years or even more. As busy as being a paralegal, she still finds time for her first love, especially when she gets a good part in a play she is interested in. Plus, of course, she gets paid.

* * *

Again, I miss her so much,especially her laugh. Oh gawd. Her strange laugh that sounds like an old man who smokes a lot. Really. It does sound like that. She says so herself. Actually, that laugh is the reason I noticed her at the charity event.

So, let us go back two years ago on the first time we met…

**March 2012, New York  
**

The charity event is just a simple gathering/dinner for those professionals mentioned last chapter. They have been a big supporter of the hospital for years. For some, the annual event became an inheritance from their parents or even from their grandparents.

What comes about during the event is that the head of New York General provides details of improvements with the like of establishments, medical technology and medications being used in the hospital. This year, we focus on patients who had respiratory infections that cause Asthma and most of the time children and adults above 50 are afflicted.

We are grateful for the people who support the hospital with their hard-earned money and we, in return, we do our best to offer first-rate healthcare to our patients.

* * *

The night is doing well. I mean, the food is great, lots of claps and handshakes from every person who comes up on stage. My boss and colleagues give me a couple of pats on the back for a good outcome of the event. Well, no biggies. I just invited people who understand the importance of the disease. Asthma may sound simple but, it is considered a chronic lung disease. It cannot be cured, but it can be managed with proper treatment.

So, I excuse myself from the crowd to check on the foodstuff to make sure it will still be enough for everyone. Then I hear a very strange but funny laugh from one of the tables. I am not sure if it is from a woman or a laugh from an old man. I cannot ignore not hearing it because the laugh itself makes me laugh.

Am I redundant? But it happens, right? Sometimes, we laugh not because of the joke but the way the person laugh or giggle. I don't know but it does to me.

Out of curiosity, I check who it is from and that funny laugh that made me laugh belongs to a person whom I did not expect I will call My Destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

Stuck in a moment.

Yes, I am and I cannot take my eyes off of her. She is so pretty that she does not look like her age. With her brunette hair and Asian look… she is definitely smoking hot.

She is having a good laugh while talking to little Lucy, an asthma patient.

So…. She likes kids, huh? Whew. That's good. :D

At that moment, I do not have any intentions to go over their table and introduce myself. It's like… I guess I am just lucky to see someone so beautiful that made my night. I am from afar, smiling from ear to ear, staring at her like a lost puppy.

But my trance is broken by a congratulatory tap on my shoulder by the director of the Emergency Trauma Department, Dr. Marcus. Good job to everyone, indeed! Now, photo op is waiting.

* * *

I look around and I cannot find the pretty woman who bears a peculiar laugh. Damn. She may have left already. Pfft.

So, I move on by plastering different ways of smiling every 5 seconds for the photo op. But the image of that pretty woman still stuck in my head. I need to get her name at least. Then Google her or check her on Twitter or Instagram. Stalker, yeah?

Okay. The receptionist may have the list of guests who came.

* * *

I study the list and I realize the stupidity of what I am doing. Why am I desperate to get her name? To make friends? Oh, come on! Obviously, I am attracted to her. And knowing that I am in a relationship... Yes, I am out of the line.

I shrug off my frustrations and go back to the crowd and join them for more photos and camaraderie. Dr. Marcus introduces me to some other guests and fellow doctors, but I am lost in my thoughts, like all I can hear is a deafening sound.

Then I hear the funny laugh again. I look for her from the crowd. I know it is her, but I cannot find her. Am I hearing things now? Dr. Marcus grabs my arm and is telling me something, but I cannot understand.

The deafening sound is back. Then I see the pretty woman approaching us, walking towards me. Yes, me. And for the very first time she speaks to me and feel the touch of her skin for a handshake.

"_Nice to meet you, Dr. Keller_."

She has a beautiful smile.

"_I'm Catherine Chandler_."

Yes… Finally.


	4. Chapter 4

My girlfriend is out tonight for a dinner with friends so I am rather excited for quality time with my little girl. Not that I do not want my girlfriend around… but just a Daddy and daughter night is something to look forward to.

My daughter is having her last bottle of milk before sleep so I catch my own drink in the fridge and check out for any leftovers. I am too tired to prepare and cook dinner for myself.

I am thinking of nothing really while scavenging the food, but I find myself smiling while looking at the fork I am using. I know it is weird, but there is just a significant to it. Let me tell you about it.

* * *

**Back in March 2012**

I feel like a teenager in love. I never believe in love at first sight, but seems like I do at the moment.

I am sitting beside Catherine and listening intently as she share with us about her first play where she gets the lead character as Snow White. She is contacted by the casting director when she is in secondary school and eventually got the role. Catherine also trains in karate where she have a purple belt and gymnastics, but has to quit in grade 11 due to scoliosis.

Catherine has the attention of the table. It is the way she talks and laughs and her humor that got us so entertain. Even my best friend, Dr. JT Forbes is enjoying the stories.

* * *

We perhaps have too much wine since the three of us was laughing out loud to every story we share. We notice some people have left already which make us fool around even more.

As a remembrance of the night, we have the waiter rake a photo of us where Catherine and I poses, holding a fork and as if we are about to stab each other while JT is in the middle stopping us. It is truly a fun night to remember.

* * *

I am smiling while staring at the photo I am talking about that I still keep on my phone. Damn, I miss Catherine.

Whoops! My little girl is crying and must have been looking for me.

Time for Daddy duties.


	5. Chapter 5

**Still in March 2012**

I do not want the day to end.

It is the first time I feel the way I do towards another person. I mean, I meet a lot of people everyday, especially being a doctor, but with Catherine… there is this pull that I cannot explain… a strong connection between us that I cannot describe.

I am definitely attracted to Catherine. She is a gorgeous woman, so there is the physical attraction. I also love the fact that she likes to read. And I mean, she reads a lot. She even considered herself a geek and shy, which makes me like her even more for being such a down-to-earth yet a beautiful creature.

Catherine is a smart and a gorgeous woman. Did I say she is gorgeous again?

* * *

My deep thoughts about Catherine are interrupted when she stops on her tracks to hail a cab. I walk Catherine out from the hospital and I try to offer to drive her back home since it is kind of late already. However, she declines.

Well, yeah, I understand. I mean, we just met. Besides, it's difficult to trust anybody these days. Who knows? I can be one of those psycho killer doctors? Of course, I'm not. :D

I open the cab's door and Catherine smiles at me and held out her hand for another handshake.

_"It was a fun night, Dr. Keller. Thank you."_

_"It's Vincent."_ I smile back. "_Goodnight, Catherine._" I shake her soft hands.

_"You, too. Vincent."_

Catherine smiles at me one last time and get in the cab. She waves at me as I wave back until I no longer see the cab she is in.

I shrug off thinking when I can see Catherine again and then I feel my heart suddenly stop. Like my hand is on my chest feeling the sudden pain. Would you like to know why? I am not able to get Catherine's phone number! How stupid am I to forget to ask her that important detail? Am I too overwhelmed by her presence that it did not occur to mind? Oh, man! Now what?!

* * *

I hurriedly run back into the hospital and get straight to the venue where the event was held hoping the receptionist is there to help me find if there is any contact number left by Catherine Chandler. Unfortunately, I find the room empty.

I guess we are not meant to be? I guess it is just a one night for us?

* * *

I get home late that night for obvious reasons. I try my best to find a way how to contact Catherine. I ask some fellow doctors and nurses who knows the Chandler family. All we know is her father is one of the good lawyers in New York and have been a supporter of the hospital.

In other words, I am out of chances to meet Catherine Chandler again.

* * *

That same night, I cannot sleep. I keep on tossing and turning. I am still thinking how stupid I am missing an opportunity to know Catherine more. I know it is wrong to think about her while my girlfriend is asleep beside me. I cannot say it is love, but I know for sure it is not lust. I cannot stop thinking about her. I am just so drawn to Catherine.

I hear my phone vibrates. It is from the E.R. line.

_"Hello?"_

_"Dr. Keller? We have an emergency for a Mr. Thomas Chandler."_

I jump off from bed to get dressed and leave.


	6. Chapter 6

I have two things in mind while driving my way to the hospital.

I can never be more than excited to see Catherine Chandler again and I swear I will make sure to ask for her number this time. I mean, this it! I am given another chance and there is no way to screw this up. Who knows, this is the last chance?

On the other hand, I am worried about Mr. Chandler's condition. I have not met the person yet, but of course, I am concerned.

* * *

As I park my car, the ambulance where Mr. Chandler has been in just arrive.

Doctor mode ON. I help the paramedics bring down the stretcher and rush Mr. Chandler into a room. He looks so pale and his eyes are fluttering and has difficulty in breathing. I have no idea of his health condition, not until the nurses hand me his medical records.

Mr. Chandler is in his early 50s and have bronchial asthma and have been a patient in New York General since. That is why he is generous enough to support the hospital, particularly in pulmonary field.

We have Mr. Chandler in a private room and all have been set up for his comfort. He is given oxygen to breathe in through nasal tubes, but he is still struggling to breathe properly. We eventually use ventilator to help his breathing and that makes him feel better until he finally falls asleep.

I get out of the room and meet with Mr. Chandler's pulmonologist to discuss his condition. We have gone to the laboratory to analyze his blood and see what better medicine he can take. The Pulmunologist concludes that it is another asthma attack and good to know he is out of harm's way.

* * *

It is not my specialty, but I slowly go back to the room to check Mr. Chandler's vitals one last time. I gently close the door, but I am surprised to see a young woman holding her father's hand. It is sad to witness such a scene, but at the same time, my heart is pounding like crazy knowing that Catherine and I are in the same room again, breathing the same air, but I notice something odd... She looks shorter and shorter-haired?

_"Catherine?" _I ask.

The young woman looks back. _"Umm… Catherine flew back to Vancouver earlier tonight. I'm her sister, Heather."_

You gotta be kidding me.

Hopes and chances shatter.

I close my eyes shut and mentally make a face palm.

* * *

**Hello... I made some changes on this fanfic regarding the tenses especially the time frame/timeline. Hope you have time to re-read this.**

**To Iris - thank you soo much - you should know why. :)**


End file.
